Need a Girl
by Fakker
Summary: Summer is a time for new experiences. Even Hikigaya cannot escape this phenomenon. After a chance meeting with a certain individual, Hachiman is notably more different than ever. How will the people in his life react to the new Hachiman?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Oregairu. Oregairu is the property of Watari Wataru**

The second term started off per usual. I somehow managed to get stuck with most of the lot from my second year. That meant of course, Hayama's clique was in my class.

All the students in the class were talking about what they were doing over summer break. Well, everyone except yours truly. I'm just laying my head on the desk listening to my music. My plan was to stay like this until class began, but of course, that was not meant to be. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I looked up. I found myself staring at the pink haired klutz known as Yuigahama.

"Yahallo, Hikki!" Yuigahama exclaimed.

"Yo" I responded to the intruder of my solace.

"How was your summer?"

"It was fine, I just recharged myself the entire time."

"That's sounds like just the type of thing you'd do, Hikki. I called you a couple of times to meet up with me and Yukinon, why didn't you respond?" She sounded a little upset.

"Ahh….ummm….it's because I was sick. Yeah, that's it. I was sick a lot, during the break. Haha." I quickly came up with an excuse.

"That's weird, 'cuz when I called Komachi, she said you were out of the house."

I guess the charades up. "Fine, it's because I was busy."

"But-" She got cut off by the sound of the door opening. Seemed like the teacher was here, so she returned to her seat quickly before class officially began.

After that, the classes went on as usual. I was asleep for most of the classes, except for Japanese Literature of course (not because I was afraid of Hiratsuka Sensei or anything). When the last bell of the day rang, everyone got up to go to their clubs or whatever they do after school. I took my sweet time walking to the clubroom since I was in no particular hurry to become the recipient of insults from our school's resident Ice Princess.

When I opened the door, both Yukinoshita and Yuigahama stopped whatever they were talking about and stared at me.

"Yo."

I walked to my seat and sat down.

"Oh, it seems that unfortunately Hikigaya-kun is still alive and well," Yukinoshita said disappointedly. "I was sure you had fallen to an early grave when someone with as free of a schedule as you couldn't be reached in the middle of the summer."

"Yeah, Hikki. If you weren't home, where were you? Even Komachi didn't seem to know." Yuigahama pondered.

"I'm sure you'll find it hard to believe, Yukinoshita, but I did have prior engagements that I absolutely could not escape." I try to sound as sophisticated as possible.

"Ara? Hikigaya-kun had plans? How is that even possible? Now tell the truth and you may be able to preserve your dignity at the end once we find out for real." Yukinoshita got up and started pouring the tea to our cups.

When she set my cup next to me, she said "Well Hikigaya?"

"Don't worry about it, it doesn't concern either of you." I say as I sip my tea. "What did you guys even need me for? Did we get a request?"

"Yes, we did. We were requested by the school district to research popular hang-out sites in Chiba for students who attend Sobu," Yukinoshita responds. "It was a club request, so we thought it would be right to have you participate as well."

"Well, I'm sorry about that," I say as I take out my light novel.

"No need to be sorry. After all, you will be coming with us this weekend to complete the request." Yukinoshita says in a satisfied tone.

"That's right Hikki. You'd better make it this time!" Yuigahama chimes in.

"Ahhh, fine," I sigh. "As long as it's not Sunday." I say dismissively.

I look over to confirm this with the girls, but for some reason, they're both stunned into silence.

"What?" I ask.

"Hikki…has more plans?" Yuigahama mutters.

"Hikigaya-kun has a life?" Yukinoshita mumbles in her daze.

"Is Saturday fine with you guys?" I once again try to confirm.

"Umm, yes, that will be fine Hikigaya-kun." Yukinoshita once again composes herself.

"Alright then, text me the details later." I say as I get back to my light novel.

The clubroom is silent for a while as each of us tends to our usual hobbies. However, the peace of the clubroom is disturbed by a certain kouhai of mine.

"SENNNNNNPAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" The voice could be heard coming from the hallway.

The door to the clubroom opens and a little fox exclaims, "Senpai! What were you doing last weekend?!"

"Isshiki, what are you talking about?" I ask.

"Who was that beautiful Onee-sama you were with at the mall on Saturday?!" She is still talking quite loudly.

"Iroha-chan, what are you talking about?" Yuigahama pipes up.

"Yes Iroha-san, what do you mean?" Yukinoshita raised her eyebrow.

"I saw Senpai and a beautiful Onee-sama walking together and…and… Senpai was smiling!" Geez, Iroha just doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut.

Everyone turned their attention to me. I was looking at my light novel, but I could see their eyes on me with my peripheral vision.

"What's she talking about, Hikki?"

"What do you mean?"

"Iroha-chan just said she saw you and another girl hanging out."

"Well, it's just as she said, I was requested to accompany someone."

"But… she said you were having fun."

"...Well, I admit that I enjoyed myself… "

Yuigahama went silent after that. I closed my book and looked around. The girls each had their heads down looking a bit dismayed.

"What the heck is wrong with you guys? Is it so hard to imagine me having a good time?" I try to lighten the mood.

"But who were you with, Hikigaya-kun?" Yukinoshita seemed to be hung on this.

"Ahh, an older acquaintance of mine." I quickly reply.

"I find it hard to believe you are on good terms with anyone outside your immediate family, much less a girl…outside of the club." Her face reddens as she adds on the last bit.

"I have to agree with Yukinoshita-senpai. I can't see senpai talking with other girls." Isshiki agrees.

At this point I got tired of making excuses to them. After all, we did promise to be genuine to each other.

"Fine, I'll tell you the truth, okay?" I give in.

The girls all nod.

"The thing is, the girl I was with is a sophomore at Chiba University," I explain, "and her name is Yagami Shiina."

When I say the name, Yukino asks, "Yagami? As in the famous Yagami Conglomerate?"

"I…guess?" I'm not really sure. "Anyways, she was the one you saw me with, Isshiki."

"But what were you doing with her, Hikki?" Yuigahama asks about the elephant in the room.

I take a big breath and look at the girls.

"Yagami Shiina and I are in a relationship."

Author's note:

Hey guys, this is an idea that popped into my head this morning. What do you think of our 8man dating an older woman, and one who is not Haruno or Shizuka? Anyways, I don't know how often I'll update this since I'm not a very good writer, much less a creative one. Of course, I am all for improving my skills, so any and all helpful critique are welcome. If you liked this and are interested, be sure to favorite and follow this story. Thanks for reading, friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Oregairu. Oregairu is the property of Watari Wataru**

"Yagami Shiina and I are in a relationship."

I look at their faces to see their reaction. As expected, they are at a loss for words. I mean, 'Hikigaya with a girlfriend? Is the world ending or something?'

"Okay Senpai, that was a good one."

"Haha, you really got me good, Hikki!"

"I must commend you Hikigaya-kun. That bold statement almost made me believe you."

The girls each came out of their trance with a witty comment. I guess it is impossible for them to imagine me having a girlfriend.

"Well, believe whatever you want. Anyways I'm gonna head out right n-" I was cut off by the sound of a ringing phone.

Everyone looked around to see where the ringing was coming from. After the second ring, everyone turned towards me… to everyone's surprise, it was my phone.

"Ahh, excuse me guys," I say as I reach.

Yukinoshita gestures her hand to tell to go ahead.

I answer the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Hachi."

I'm surprised by who answers on the other end of the line. I'm pretty sure we agreed that it would be a bad idea to call me while I'm at school.

"Uhh, why are you calling me now?"

"Mou, why are you talking like that? I thought I told you to call me Shiina." The voice on the other end pouted. "I was thinking maybe we could hang out a bit after your club or whatever."

"I-I'm sorry Shiina. I'm afraid I have some errands to run after school." I turn away from my club members as my face was feeling like it was on fire.

"Oh, that's fine. I'll go with you!"

"That's alright, I wouldn't want to bore you like that."

"I said it's fine! In fact, I'm already outside your school."

"What?!" I walk over to the window where we have a clear view of the main gates. Low and behold, a figure could be seen standing outside the gates. "Wow, you're actually here…"

"Yep! So, hurry up, Hachi!"

"Alright, be down there in a second" I sigh.

I turn to the girls and I can tell they were shocked by what they just saw. "As I was saying guys, I'm going to head out now."

I pack my book into my bag and start to head out when I'm stopped by a voice.

"Who…who was that, Hikigaya-kun?" Yukinoshita inquires.

I look back and see that she is half sitting and half standing in her chair.

I scratch the back of my head, "Umm, that was Yagami Shiina."

"S-su-surely you don't mean to tell me you were telling the truth?" Yukinoshita hesitantly asks.

"I was telling the truth earlier, though I had a feeling you guys wouldn't believe me." I say sigh.

"Senpai, on the phone call just now," Isshiki joins the conversation, "you said you were meeting with her just now. Is she really outside now?" For some reason, she looks worried.

"Yeah, she said she wanted to accompany me," I answer. "She's at the front of the gates now, so I have to hurry."

I feel a vibration in my pocket and realize it's my phone. I open it and see that I have a text from Shiina.

 **Shiina: Hachi!**

 **Shiina: Hurry Up!**

"Ahh, I really gotta go now, guys." I say as I head out the door. "Text me about our meeting on Saturday."

I leave the girls in the clubroom and quickly head towards the main gates. As I approach the gates, I see a girl with short black hair in a cute white summer dress fiddling with her phone. When I get closer, she turns and smiles at me.

"Hey Hachi"

-Yukinoshita's P.O.V-

As we all look through the window to see the scene that is unfolding in front of the school gates, we are silent. I can't believe what I'm seeing with my eyes. I see that Hikigaya is approaching the girl in a hurry. She turns to him and they chat for a moment before walking off. Just before they disappear from our vision, I see her slip her hand into his so that they are holding hands while walking.

I can feel my chest tightening after seeing all that. Why though? Why am I feeling like this? Is it due to the surprise that Hikigaya actually has a girlfriend?

"S-senpai?" Isshiki is still staring at the main gates even though no one is there.

"Is-is Hikki really dating someone?" Yuigahama turns to me for an answer.

I stay silent for a moment. "I…I'm not sure."

"But we just saw it. Senpai was walking off with the Onee-sama I saw the other day!" Isshiki exclaims.

"Yeah! And they were even holding hands…" Yuigahama pouts.

Still I say nothing. My chest just keeps getting tighter and tighter as the scene I believed to have witnessed keeps getting confirmed. What is going on with me?

"What are we going to do, Yukino-chan?!" Yuigahama turns to me again.

I raise my eyebrows, "What do you mean, Yuigahama-san?"

"What?! Do you mean you're going to let Hikki be taken just like that?" Yuigahama asks like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Wait, why is she asking me that? Whoever Hikigaya dates is of no concern to me. But why does my chest hurt whenever I think about it?

Wait… do I care about him?

Author's note:

Hey guys, how's it going? After reading your reviews and seeing all the favorites and follows I've received, I suddenly got super motivated to update this story! Also, reading Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai (also known as Haganai) hyped me up, too! I totally recommend it to any individual who likes the Oregairu series (that's all of you, right? lol). In fact, if any of you awesome peeps could hook me up with volumes 10 and 11 of the Haganai series, it would be awesome. It's seriously hard to find translated versions online . Now I'm not asking my deep web users that have the powers to grant my wish to expose themselves…. but the PM feature is there for a reason ;)

Anyways, leave your reviews and any constructive criticism that you may have. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and stay tuned for the next one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Oregairu. Oregairu is the property of Watari Wataru**

Shiina and I were walking to the station now. By the time I completed my errands, it had become very late. Although Shiina wouldn't be using the train, she wanted to accompany me to the station.

"You don't have to stay with me, Shiina" I say. "It's getting really late. Isn't your driver going to pick you up anyways?"

"Yeah, but I want to stay with you a bit longer, Hachi" she says with a radiant smile. Good lord, that smile just made my heart skip a beat.

I look away before replying, "I see, do what you want." I can feel my face burn up after saying that cliched line.

"What's this? Are you blushing, Hachi?" She turns my head with her hand and holds it steady. I try to concentrate my vision on anything besides her. I ultimately fail as my eyes are naturally gravitated to her beautiful face. "Don't you want me to stay?"

"Ahh, it's not that. I-…uhh, I really enjoyed our time together today." I admit the truth. "I'm just sorry you had to tag along while I do my errands."

Shiina raised her eyebrow, "Hachi, wasn't that my choice? Also, who said you were the only one enjoying yourself? I always have fun when I'm with you."

"Haha, is that so?" I laugh all embarrassed.

She then unexpectedly leans in and plants a kiss on my right cheek, "Yep, that's so."

"Ahh,umm, so when is the next time you want to meet up?" I say knowing full well that my entire face is red.

"Well, I can't meet up for the next few days. Pretty busy at the Uni and at home" she replies as she stretches her arms a bit. "I think we'll see each other again on Sunday, like we planned."

"Oh, I see" I'm a little dismayed that I can't see her for a few days.

She leans in close and whisper, "Don't worry, Hachi. We'll make Sunday extra special."

Again, I turn away from her to hide my face. Shiina just has a way of always making my face look like a ripe tomato. "A-Anyways, how come you came to my school to meet up? We could have just met up at a café or somewhere."

"You know, just making sure that other possible competitors know that the final prize has already been claimed." She says mischievously.

"Uhh, what? You mean I'm the final prize?" I say dumbfounded.

"You catch on so fast, Hachi!" Shiina wraps me in a hug. "That's what I love about you."

"Shiina! People are staring!" She reluctantly lets me go and I continue, "And I hate to break it to you, Shiina, but I'm actually pretty unpopular at school. In fact, I don't think I would ever have an admirer waiting on me…"

"Hmm, I don't think that's actually the case." She says with a knowing smile.

What the heck is she talking about? "Well, to be honest…. I'm even thinking this may be a dream. I mean, why would a girl like you…want to be with someone like me?" I say self-consciously.

Suddenly I feel a pinch on my cheek.

"Ow, what was that for?" I say as I caress my cheek.

Shiina takes my hand away from my cheek, "Did that feel like a dream to you?"

"I-I guess not…"

"Hachi…" I can see that Shiina is frowning, "don't ever put yourself down like that. I like you for because you. You don't have to care what others think. After all-" she takes her other hand and holds mine in both of hers "I love you."

We stay like that for a while, but then she gently puts my hands down. "Well, your train is here, Hachi. I guess I'll see you Sunday."

"Yeah…" I feel like I'm in a daze.

"Bye, Hachi!" She says as she moves away from me.

"Bye…." I manage.

I watch as she leaves the station and get into a black car. The window rolls down and I see her waving her hand at me. I wave back until I hear the sound that signals that the train doors are about to close.

"Oh crap!" I hurry onto the train just as the doors close.

The rest of the ride home, I think about Shiina, and try to figure out how she makes me feel so giddy all the time.

By the time I get home, it's already past dinner time. Komachi is probably going to be mad. Well, she can't be too mad, after all, I was running the errands she bombarded me with. She couldn't do it herself because she was a class rep and their meeting today would run pretty late.

"Tadaima," I say as I take off my shoes.

Suddenly, I hear someone running down the stairs. Of course, it had to be Komachi coming to nag me about being late since my parents are off slaving away at their respective offices.

"Sorry Komachi, I know I'm late an-" I begin until I'm rudely cut off.

"ONNNIII-CHANNN! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" She literally shrieks at me.

"Wh-what? What are you talking about?" I try to weasel out of this conversation.

"Yuigahama-chan called and told me you have a girlfriend!" These girls sure like to blab about others' business. "You never told me, Onii-chan!"

"Well-you never asked?" I try to defend myself.

"That's because I never thought my onii-chan would be able to capture the heart of another girl outside of my supervision!" She says with both a bit of amazement and disappointment.

What the f**k? "Komachi, that scores very low in Komachi points…"

"Well that's just how I feel, Onii-chan. Anyways, how long has this been going on?" She asked.

"Uhh, around the beginning of summer," I admit.

"That…" Komachi put her hand and chin and strikes a thinking pose, "That means when you left the house during summer break…YOU WERE GOING ON DATES?!"

"Uhh, not all the time…" when did my dunce of a sister get so good at connecting the dots?

"Onii-chan….TELL ME EVERYTHING!" She demanded to hear the whole story.

"Okay! Okay! I'll tell you" I respond. "But not now. I'd rather not explain myself multiple times, so come to the clubroom tomorrow. I'll tell everyone at once so I can get things over with." The other girls must have questions as well.

"Hmmpf, fine." Komachi concedes. "You better be there, Onii-chan!"

With that, Komachi goes back up to her room and I go to mine. I perform my nightly ritual of eating dinner, showering, and preparing for bed.

As I lay in my bed, I can only think about the long day I have ahead of me.

Author's notes:

So we meet each other again, huh? All I can say is WOW. This crappy fic has gotten a lot of support and I'm just amazed. Anyways, what did you guys think of this chapter? I tried to introduce Yagami Shiina and the kind of person she might be. Do you guys like her?

And to those who are telling me the ending of Hanagai is terrible, don't worry. I read everything there is to read about Haganai on reddit and I know how unpopular it's ending was. But I still request the final two volumes because I want all the juicy details about my girl Yozora, as well as just wanting to finish what I've started. The translations don't even have to be all that great, I just need my dose of Haganai to complete my life… Haha. PM me if anyone could help me out.

Like always, if you have any constructive criticism or anything you want to say about my story, leave it in the reviews. I read all of them 😊. Until next time, guys!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Oregairu. Oregairu is the property of Watari Wataru**

The next morning was normal enough. I woke up and tended to my morning routine. When I went downstairs, I saw that Komachi had already left for school and that my breakfast was on the table. I quickly finished the meal and headed to school.

I arrived 15 minutes before class started so I just plugged in my earbuds and listened to my music. I noticed that Yuigahama didn't come bother me today. But knowing Komachi, she probably informed the members of the club of what was going to happen today. I guess I won't be able to call this thing, after all.

Classes seemed to fly bye faster than usual and by the time I knew it, it was time for everyone to head to their respective after school activity. I got up from my seat after most of the kids exited the room, I made my way toward the club room. I noticed that Yuigahama rushed to the club room as soon as the bell rang so I was able to enjoy my short walk to the club room in tranquility.

When I finally arrived outside the club room door, I could hear the girls talk amongst themselves. I didn't want to be eavesdropping so I just went in.

"Yo" I looked around and saw that the whole crew was present.

"Good afternoon, Hikigaya-kun."

"Yahallo, Hikki!"

"Senpai!"

"You're late, Onii-chan!"

Yukinoshita, Yuigahama, Isshiki, and Komachi each greeted me.

As I sat down in my usual seat, I saw Yuigahama get up and stick something on the outside of the club room door.

"What was that?"

"Oh, just a sign informing people that we will not be accepting requests today." Yukinoshita answered.

I raised my eyebrow, "And why is that?"

"Because you're going to give us the whole story today, Onii-chan!" Komachi looked at me with a goofy smile.

"That's not going to take our whole time, you know?" I try to dispute but am ignored.

"Don't worry about that Hikigaya-kun. Just tell us how you bewitched Yagami Shiina to accept you as a boyfriend." Yukinoshita said with her Yukinoshita-like humor.

"Very funny, Ice Queen. Although, I suppose it's thanks to Yukinoshita that I got to meet Yagami-san." I smirk.

This obviously has her worked up, "W-what? W-why would you thank me? I had nothing to do with this!"

"Relax, Your Highness. I meant your sister, Haruno. I got acquainted with Yagami-san through her."

"Nee-chan…" Yukinoshita muttered with a murderous glint in her eyes.

"Uhh, it's not that she really planned it," I admit. "I just so happened to run into her in a coffee shop this one time in the beginning of the summer break. She was with a group of people and Yagami-san was among them. I guess they were doing a project."

"Hold that though, Hikigaya-kun" Yukinoshita says as she gets up and serves us our late tea.

When we are all settled with our tea, everyone looks back at me with attentive eyes. "I apologize for the late tea everyone," Yukinoshita blushes. "Continue, Hikigaya-kun."

"Yea, anyways, when I got to the shop, Haruno immediately noticed me. I pretended not to see her and just ordered my coffee and sat in a table at the corner. As far away as possible from your sister. Of course, that didn't stop her as she came up to me and started talking to me."

I saw that Yukinoshita was massaging her head with her fingers and looking very annoyed.

I continued, "Haruno was bugging me about joining her and her friends at her table. I was mainly just ignoring her and just trying to focus on the novel I was reading. Then she suddenly pulled me and dragged me to her table…"

Yukinoshita slapped her face, "Hikigaya-kun…I suppose I should apologize for my sister's actions. Not even someone like you deserves to be treated like that…."

"Someone like me…" I repeat, "What the heck does that even mean!"

"Wow, Hikki is pretty weak… heh" Yuigahama smiles.

"Wow, Yukino-chan's sister is persistent!" Komachi adds gleefully.

"Yukinoshita-san seems like a strong-willed woman" Isshiki offers. "I want to be like that!"

"Please don't end up like that, Isshiki." I plead. "Keep being the cute kouhai I always knew."

"W-what's this?! Are you hitting on me while you have a girlfriend, Senpai?!" Isshiki cries. "I'm sorry. That was very flattering but after calming down, I still can't. Try harder!"

"Uhh, right…" How many times has this girl rejected me… when I didn't even confess.

"Let's get back on track, Hikki" Yuigahama interrupts the rejection session.

"Right. So when she drags me to her table, she pushes me in a seat between her and her friend. That friend was Yagami-san. It was pretty awkward at first since Haruno introduced me as Yukinoshita's boyfriend…"

Everyone looked at Yukinoshita who turned bright red. "I-I-I told Nee-san that our relationship isn't like that right now!"

Right now? I raise my eyebrow at this.

"So bold, Yukino-chan" muses Komachi.

When Yukinoshita realizes what she said, she face turns scarlet as she tries to explain herself. "That's not what I meant! I meant… that we are only fellow club mates! Yes, that was what I meant!"

"Oh sure, I already have that drilled into my head. Don't worry, because as soon as Haruno said it, I cleared up the misunderstanding."

"Oh… I see…" Yukinoshita looked a little disappointed.

"Yep, but then Haruno started cracking jokes at my expense and it was hell, I tell you. How does that woman even know so much about me?"

"Haha…" Yukinoshita croaks.

"Eventually she got around to introducing me to her friends. Most of them seemed a little annoyed that I was there, taking up their time with Haruno. The guys especially seemed to be giving me death stares. I didn't want to die any time soon, so I was about to excuse myself out. Just then, Haruno got a call and after she was done, she said she had to leave earlier than expected. She gave her farewells to her friends and a malicious smile to me and was on her way."

"Haruno-san seems like a busy person." Yuigahama remarks.

"Yukinoshita-san is a real modern woman!" Isshiki exclaims.

"She really does enjoy bothering you, doesn't she, Onii-chan?" Komachi says.

"I can't deny that, nor understand why. Anyways, as soon as she leaves, the rest of her friends seemed to also recall having prior engagements that they had to attend to. I had no problem with it since I no longer had to be there, and as most of her friends got up her left, I also got up. However as I got up, I noticed Yagami-san tapping my shoulder."

"OMG! Shiina-san made the first move!" Komachi squealed.

"Wait, why did she stop you, Senpai?" Isshiki inquired.

"What did she say, Hikki?" Yuigahama wondered.

"So Yagami-san was the one who initiated it…" Yukinoshita thought to herself.

"She stopped me and pointed towards the book that was hanging out of my pocket. It was the light novel I was reading at the time. She pulled out the same novel out of her purse" I say. "I guess that's where we hit it off. We discussed the book for a while and she seemed to really enjoy it."

"I can't believe one of your trashy light novels landed you a girlfriend…"

"How lame, Hikki"

"How did a light novel help so much?!"

"That's my Onii-chan for you!"

Yukinoshita, Yuigahama, Isshiki, and Komachi each gave me their two cents.

"When she had to head out, she suggested we exchange our contact information and arranged another day for us to just hang out. After hanging out together for a while, we learned about each other. And I don't know," I say embarrassingly, "She just seemed to really understand me. I felt like she was the One."

I looked to see if anyone was about to burst out laughing, but to my surprise, the rest of the girls had a defeated look in their eyes save for Komachi, who was all giddy in her chair.

"Eventually, I gathered up my courage and asked her to be my girlfriend. Yea, it was a pretty pathetic confession," I admitted, "But she said yes. And that's basically it."

"I see…that's how it went." Yukinoshita said.

"C-congratulations, Hikki…" Yuigahama muttered.

"Senpai…Congrats" Isshiki mumbles.

"I'm so proud of you, Onii-chan! But what are you going to do about everyone else?" Komachi asks.

"What do you mean? I already told you guys how it went." I reply.

"Ahh, never mind." Komachi exhales.

"Any more questions?" I ask.

"Oh, me. Senpai, what do you call Yagami-san? I mean when it's just the two of you." Isshiki voices her thoughts.

"Ahh, why such an embarrassing question."

"just answer it, Senpai."

"Fine… I just call her Shiina. Only because she wanted me to!" I try to explain.

"Wow… Hikki is already on a first name basis with her…"

"Very impressive, Hikigaya-kun… very impressive…"

"Will that be all, guys?" I try to end this conversation as soon as possible.

"One more thing, Onii-chan." Komachi raises her hand, "When will you bring Yagami-nee home?"

Author's notes:

How's it going, friends? Hope I didn't make you guys wait too long. I actually had to force myself to stop procrastinating and actually get started on my summer homework… Also have to start college apps and things of that nature. Life is crazy right now, haha! Anyways, I don't know if this chapter lived up to your expectations, but here it is nonetheless.

Like always, if you have any constructive criticism or anything you want to say about my story, leave it in the reviews. I read all of them. Until next time, guys!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Oregairu. Oregairu is the property of Watari Wataru**

"One more thing, Onii-chan." Komachi raises her hand, "When will you bring Yagami-nee home?"

"…"

"I'm sure Mom and Dad would be thrilled to hear the news!" Komachi exclaims. "After all, I doubt they would have ever thought you could pull something like this."

"Now wait jus-" I begin before I get cut off.

"C'mon, Onii-chan," whined Komachi. "I wanna see the person who managed to change you so much. I thought I would have to take care of you forever!"

"Komachi, why do you hurt your brother so?" I look at her with pleading eyes.

"Just answer the question, Onii-chan!"

"I-It's too early for that Komachi!" I argue, "I mean we haven't even been together that long."

"Oh? So how far have you two gone?" Komachi fires back. Then she grins, "Did you guys already… kiss?"

The girls suddenly scoot a little closer. I feel like I'm trapped.

"I…"

They all look intensely at me.

"I…"

They push away the hair from their ears to hear better.

"I PLEAD THE FIFTH!"

Komachi, Isshiki, and Yuigahama all look at each other confused by my answer.

Only Yukinoshita slaps her face and sighs, "Hikigaya-kun, although it is highly probable that your future resides in and out of the courtroom… however, you are currently not under the jurisdiction of the law."

"Jeez, Senpai, you really had me confused there."

"Hikki, you are so weird."

"What am I going to do with you, Onii-chan?"

The girls all just sit there shaking their heads at me.

I've had enough of this talk, so I decide to end it. "Anyways, that's how it is. Now you know how we started dating. So can we drop the matter now?"

"Avoiding the question, eh Senpai?"

"C'mon, Hikki, you can tell us!"

"How like this rascal to weasel out of a simple question. Hmpf."

Isshiki, Yuigahama, and Yukinoshita wouldn't let this end so easily. However, an unlikely hero came to my rescue.

"Leave Onii-chan alone!" Komachi came to my defense. "He said he doesn't want to answer!"

It surprised us all when the deviant who started the questions herself ordered us to drop the matter.

"But, Komachi-chan, you were the one who asked first, right?" said the confused Yuigahama.

"That's besides the point, Yuigahama-chan" rebutted my little sister. Then she turned around and made the girls move to the opposite side of the room from me. She loudly whispered, "After all… don't you want to discuss how you guys can seduce Onii-chan?"

The girls all looked at me from where they were and looked back at Komachi.

"Isn't Hikki, like, totally heads over heel for Yagami-san?"

"Can Senpai still be conquered?! Teach me, Komachi-chan!"

"W-why would I care if I can capture the heart of such a pathetic being?" Yukinoshita glances over at me, "Although, please carry on."

The girls may be whispering amongst each other, but in such close quarters, it's hard for me not to overhear them. "You guys know I can hear everything, right?" I let them know before I hear something I probably shouldn't.

After realizing that their efforts to communicate without me knowing failed, the faces of Yukinoshita, Isshiki, and Yuigahama quickly turned read.

"H-how rude, Hikigaya-kun! I should have known you to be someone who eavesdrops!"

"Senpai, that's a real turn-off! Please don't do it again!" _Damn you, Isshiki._

"Eww, Hikki! So gross!"

"My Onii-chan really doesn't know how maidens' heart work, does he?" Komachi says as she shakes her head with her eyes closed.

"Tch. Fine, then." I get up, "I'll just go get some Max Coffee, then. What do you want, Komachi?"

"I'll have some chocolate milk, Onii-chan!"

I'm about to leave the room when the other voices stop me.

"I'll have Iced-tea, Senpai! Thanks!"

"I guess I'll have the soy milk, then. Thanks Hikki." _Oi, Yuigahama. How much bigger do you want those breasts to be?_

"I suppose I'll have you obtain the Yasai Seikatsu 100 strawberry mix for me. Don't get it infected, Hikigerma-kun."

"…" I just stare at them to let them reflect upon their own shameless selfishness. Unfortunately, this method is ineffective, "You guys are real slave drivers, you know that?"

"Thanks again, Hikki!" Yuigahama says with a radiant smile.

"Whatever," I mutter as I leave to retrieve the drinks.

By the time I get back to the clubroom, it's almost time to leave.

I open the door expecting to pay hell. "Sorry I'm late, guys. Heres your dri…."

When I turn to face them, they all have smiling faces that greet me. I can only assume that they deemed me disposable as I could not even manage to bring their drinks in a reasonable time.

"H-heh, sorry for the wait, guys." I say sheepishly. "Don't worry about paying me ba-"

"Hikigaya-kun," Yukinoshita interrupts me. "About our job this Saturday."

"…Yes?" What are they bringing this up now for?

Yukinoshita looks at Yuigahama and they both nod their heads as if confirming something, "There has been a slight change of plans."

-Yuigahama P.O.V-

As we're on our way home from school, Yukinon and I talk about today's events.

"I can't believe Hikki went and actually found a girlfriend…" I pout. "And with a dumb light novel, too!"

"Indeed, it is quite a miracle, isn't it?"

"I mean, how does something like that even happen?! We aren't some characters in a crappy fanfiction!"

"Of course not, Yuigahama-san!" Yukinon defiantly declares! "We will show Hikigaya what he's truly missing out on!"

"Haah," I decide to tease her a bit. "Wasn't it just, like, the other day when you finally realized you actually had feelings for Hikki?"

"W-what?!" Yukino began to get flustered. "When did I ever state that I had feelings for Hikigaya-kun?"

Teasing her is just too fun, "Then why did you join the strategy meeting just a while ago? C'mon, Yukinon. You can be honest with me."

"T-that's because…" she tries to come up with an excuse as I go in for a hug. "Stop that, Yuigahama-san! People are giving us weird looks."

"Anyways, don't worry about it, Yukinon." I say as I release her. "You don't have to spell it out for me, 'cuz I already know."

"Like I said, Yuigahama-san," Yukinon starts. "I don't know what you're ta-"

"So, Yukinon," I hold my hands out to her. "Let's do our best to get Hikki!"

Looking defeated, Yukinon eventually takes me hand and gives it a soft shake. "Yes, lets. And let's promise to not allow this to affect our friendship no matter what."

"Well, duh, dummy!" I say. "Yukinon can be so silly sometimes. Haha."

"Yuigahama-san," Yukinon looks serious suddenly. "I would appreciate it if you would not say such false things. It is truly unbecoming of you."

I stop and stare at her for a second in silence. She does the same.

"Jeez, Yukinon! You're so funny!" I laugh as I pounce on her for another hug.

-Random old man P.O.V-

 _As I was walking home, I saw a beautiful scene unfold before my eyes. Two beautiful girls, full of youth, were passionately embracing one another. I believe this sight made my poor eyes 20 years younger. The smooth and porcelain-like skin of the dark-haired girl was breathtaking. The contrast with her school uniform and the area of skin above her socks and below her skirt, the forbidden territory… I could not seem to peel my eyes away. However, there was still more to see when you look at the cute pink-haired girl. The curvaceous shape of her body and her well-developed bosom showed the appeal of someone exceeding her age. The innocent contact these two angels make…Oh kami-sama, I am ready to pass on! I have been blessed and have no more regrets in my life!"_

 _I slowly lose consciousness and the last thing I hear is…_

"SOMEONE HELP! THIS OLD MAN JUST HAD A RANDOM NOSEBLEED AND COLLAPSED!"

Author's Notes:

Hey, it's me again. On time and everything. Haha, just kidding. Although I wanted to update sooner, I just couldn't because of all the stupid little things you have to do as a high school senior these days. At least I come bearing good news, though! I got into my 1st choice university with a full tuition scholarship, so I guess your boi getting his education for free. Cheers! I don't know if this means I can update more often, because I still have a lot of other things such as AP courses and exams to take care of, but I'll try my best.

Anyways, how'd you like this chapter? That last bit was added on a spur of the moment, but hope you liked it, haha. Like always, if you have any constructive criticism or anything you want to say about my story, leave it in the reviews. I read all of them. Until next time, guys!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Oregairu. Oregairu is the property of Watari Wataru**

The next few days after my interrogation were more or less peaceful. Komachi didn't pester me too much about Shiina and the gals in the club didn't try to pry either. But like all good things, they come to pass. Come Saturday morning and I painfully wake up to the weight of some heavy force that has been dropped on my stomach.

"Aghhhhhhhhhh!" I cry out in pain. I open my eyes to see Komachi laying on her back…ON MY STOMACH!

"'Morning Onii-chan," She greets me with a carefree grin. "You're gonna be late for your date- I mean meeting with Yukino and Yui senpai if you don't get up soon."

"What the heck, Komachi!" I push her off myself, "Did you just friggin' Swanton Bomb me?!"

Her only response is to knock on her head with her tongue sticking out "Tee-hee"

"Sheesh," I look at the clock and see that I have plenty of time still. "What do you mean I'm going to be late, I have two whole hours left before I'm supposed to meet them."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Komachi just shakes her head in disappointment. "Did your dates with Shiina Onee-san always go like this?" She points at me, "Look Onii-chan, I hope you don't go out with your girlfriend looking like the way that you do now."

"What's wrong with how I look?!" _You're really starting to hurt your Onii-chan's feelings._

"Your hair for one thing, Onii-chan. No girl is going to want to be with a guy whose hair is as long and unruly as yours. When was the last time you even cut it?!" _I don't know…a few months ago…_ "Also, shave that stubble off your face. You look like a pedo, Onii-chan."

"Komachi…stop it…your attacks are super-effective!"

"I'm just being honest for your sake, Onii-chan. Ooh, that must've scored me a lot of Komachi points!" Komachi exclaims. "Don't worry, though. Okaa-san and I have already made an appointment for you at the salon today."

 _Even my own mother thinks I look like a pedophile… I'm just about ready to commit Seppuku!_ "W-what time is the appointment…"

"It's in thirty minutes, Onii-chan" she says as she checks the time. "You'd better hurry up!"

With that, she dashes out the room. I get up and out of bed and head to the bathroom. I look myself in the mirror and examine myself. _Dang…I have to admit, I am starting to grow into the pedophile profile quite well…_ I then quickly get dressed and head downstairs.

When I get downstairs, I find Komachi sitting on the couch talking to someone over the phone. I decide to leave for the salon without disturbing her before she calls out, "Onii-chan."

I turn back and see that she's still on the phone, but she is holding some kind of photo up. I walk over and take the photo from her. It's a photo of the famous actor Masaki Okada, one of the few actors I can personally respect. But I have no idea why she is giving me this photo. Suddenly thinking it may be autographed by the man himself, I squeal like a little gir- I mean a dignified young man and look at the back. Disappointed, I raise my eyebrow in Komachi's direction for an explanation.

Sensing my confusion, my cute little imouto rolls her eyes in a disgusted manner and sighs. "Onii-chan, I gave you this photo so that you can tell the hair stylist how you want your hair" she then points at the photo and grins, "and THAT'S how you want your hair."

"Wow Komachi, you really think I can pull this hairstyle off?" _Perhaps my cute little imouto has some faith in me after all._ "I don't know if this would suit me."

"Don't worry, Onii-chan. After all my hard, pain-staking research, this was my secret final weapon to land you a girlfriend if all else fails." Komachi looks dead serious…for only a second. Then she's back with her toothy grin. "But looks like you didn't need my help in the end anyways, haha. Now I'm going to use it as a tool to expand your harem!"

"Oh I see- hey wait! What do you mean expand my hare-"

I'm cut off by Komachi as she pushes me out the door of my own beloved home. "Now hurry up or you'll be late for your appointment! Oh, and make sure to practice proper posture on your way to the salon!"

"Ittekimasu..." I mutter as I am ousted from my own house… by my own sister!

"Itterashai!" I hear calling back and in a fainter voice, "Yukino-chan and Yui-chan are both going to be so shocked when they see the fruits of my labor, fufu!"

 _I have a bad feeling about this…_

-Yukinoshita P.O.V-

It was 11:55 A.M and I was under the shade of a tree near the train station as I waited for my fellow classmates. Of course, I was the first to arrive as I was the one who suggested to go on this date- I mean meeting. Yes, I was the one to decide to hold our meeting today, after all. The primary objective of this meeting was to collect data to use for the request the school district has tasked us with. _But that isn't to say I don't have other plans…_ I admit to myself. _Actually, I plan to show Hikigaya-kun… my womanly charms… Kyaaa! Why does my face feel so hot?_

"Yahallo, Yukinon!" My attention is turned towards a running Yuigahama. "You're so early!"

"Good morning, Yuigahama-san" I greet her. "As the organizer of this 'meeting', I feel that it is my duty to come before you."

"Heh, I noticed how you said the word 'meeting', Yukinon" Yuigahama smirks. "It looks like you're excited about our date with Hikki!"

I clear my throat, "Make no mistake, Yuigahama-san. This is no date. It is merely a meeting we are holding to complete a request assigned to us." I then look her over, "Though it looks like you dressed to impress someone." And it was working. Yuigahama was wearing a pair of cute blue short jeans combined with a white T-shirt that was covered by a khaki cardigan. The cardigan loosely fit her body, but tight enough to hint at the voluptuous figure hiding underneath. Needless to say, many eyes were gravitating towards her.

"Look whose talking, Yukinon. You're looking extra pretty yourself, today." I blushed and looked down at myself. I suppose I can't really criticize her when I took almost an hour to decide on whether or not Hikigaya-kun would prefer the red dress or the blue dress, ultimately deciding on the blue since the word "Max" in Hikigaya's beloved Max Coffee in bolded blue. "I'm sure Hikki is going to love it!"

"Y-Yuigahama-san" I stutter, "I didn't, I mean I didn't mean to dress up for Hikigaya-kun!"

"That doesn't change the fact that you did" Yuigahama smiles.

"…" _She got me there._

"Anyways, Yukinon. This is a chance to make Hikki our own." She holds her hand out. "Let's do our best and may the better girl win!"

"I-uh…" At last I decide to stop deceiving myself. I know exactly what she means. "Very well, Yuigahama-san" I shake her hand with resolve. "May the better girl wi-"

"Yo," Our moment of consolidation is interrupted by a deep, familiar voice. "Sorry I'm late."

We look at the direction of where the voice is coming from and find a handsome young man with onyx eyes and short, stylish hair looking at us. He is casually dressed in a light jacket and black jeans, and he seemed to be waiting for us. "Yukinoshita? Yuigahama? What's wrong?"

The voice seems awfully familiar, but I just can't seem to guess who this mystery man is. "Excuse me, but do we know you?" I inquire.

"Huh?" the stranger responds. "Very funny, Ice Queen." _No…it couldn't be…_ "You're the one who made us come here today, remember?"

"No way…" Yuigahama mumbles. "Are you… Hi"

"Hikigaya-kun?" I manage to ask. "Are you Hikigaya Hachiman?"

"Uh…yeah?" Our club mate gives us a confused look. "Who else would I be?"

Yuigahama and I look at ourselves and then look back at him.

"NANIIIIIII?!" we exclaim in unison.

Author's notes:

Hey guys, don't mind me. Just shamelessly dropping a new chapter out of nowhere. Haha. But in all seriousness, I do apologize for the long wait, but it couldn't really be helped. Life often gets in the way and you just have to put things on hold sometimes. But since summer is almost here, I should have more time to write. I actually have an idea for another fanfic about our beloved 8-Man that I really want to get out to you guys. I don't know how I'm going to prioritize which story to update (it will probably be up to you readers to decide which one you want more of) although I do plan to keep continuing this story either ways. Be on the lookout, bois. That being said, I should warn you that I am starting University in the fall and will be busy at times.

Anyways, how'd you like this chapter? Like always, if you have any constructive criticism or anything you want to say about my story, leave it in the reviews. I read all of them. Until next time, guys!

P.S- if you want a visual of what kind of hairstyle I have 8-man look at my boi Masaki here: /people/497-okada-masaki


End file.
